Just Another Day In The Life?
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: So your former Shield Brother didn't like your ring outfit and made some comments about your body, you punched your ex in the face and beat the hell out of your former friend during and after a match... safe to say you had a really bad night at work. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Yes, No, Maybe So

_**September 1st 2015…**_

 _At the American Airlines Arena, a black Kia Soul decided to parked alongside the others as the NXT and main roster wrestlers were walking into the building with their luggages. Yukie Shriabuki climbed out of her compact car, as she pulled the keys from the ignition before looking back inside of the car to see her 14 year old sister, Chihiro listening to vocaloid music._

 _Yukie slammed her hand on the horn, Chihiro jumped before removing her headphones and looked at her sister._

" _Come on, I've got a big night ahead of me." Yukie explained before Chihiro rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car, and headed to the trunk to grabbed her oldest sister's luggage. "Here, hold Pepper for me." She stated, before placing her miniature schnauzer in Chihiro's arms._

" _Why did you have to bring the damn dog anyway, sis?" Chihiro questioned, before Pepper started growling as Yukie grabbed a dog carrying purse from the backseat._

" _You were supposed to be at my place, watching him but you've decided to follow me. All you're going to do is run around and harass people at my new career." Yukie explained, before Pepper climbed in and the raven haired with blue streaks zip up the bag halfway._

" _Since when did wrestling become a career anyway?" Chihiro questioned._

" _A long time ago but it didn't take a crazy turn until the 90's!" Yukie answered, after rolling her eyes. "After tonight, I'm taking you home and don't expect me to let you back into my apartment, cause I'll be gone on the road next week." She explained, before Chihiro pulled up the suitcase handle and Yukie held onto Pepper._

" _I just can't wait to see who will you fighting tonight on your first day. I bet she's gonna slap the taste out of your mouth." Chihiro responded._

" _I'll do that to you, if you don't hush the smart mouth. No wander Daddy kicked your ass out of his house." Yukie warned, before she and Chihiro started walking towards the entrance and into the building._

 _Dark hazel eyes scanned the arena, Amanda having read the script._

' _She made it into the business…' Amanda thought with a smile._

" _You know her, Darlin'?" Finn asked._

" _Yukie and I grew up together… but I haven't seen her in 10 years. I tried calling after I got onto the road but Hiro hung up on me." Amanda responded, absentmindedly playing with her Balor Club hoodie._

" _Let's go find her, I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Finn replied before they left._

" _Look, I'm sorry that my pig of a sister took all the cupcakes. She's crazy like that even if it comes to sweets." Yukie explained as she apologized to Roman, before she walked off to get herself a bottle of water._

" _Look, I'd advise keeping your distance from her."_

" _Oh come on, you must've seen her walk off somewhere. She's about 5'6", long raven hair and grayish blue eyes. So stop holding out on me, Thomas."_

 _Yukie's head snapped up after hearing that, seeing Baron, Amanda and Finn… but she didn't recognise Amanda at all._

 _To her, it was like she had never known the 25 year old._

" _Fine then… she's over there." Baron responded, pointing towards Yukie before she covered her head with the red hoodie and walked off._

" _That's an odd reaction." Amanda replied. "Hey, Yukie!" She called out, taking off from the guys and reaching Yukie._

" _Uh… I'm not Yukie." She responded, as she tried to leave once more._

" _That's not gonna work on me because the two of us grew up together." Amanda replied, Yukie turning around._

" _I don't know who you are. Or what mind games you're trying to play with me, but I do have a match tonight and it doesn't mean I can't knock you out backstage." Yukie explained._

" _What the hell happened to you to make you not remember me?! It's Mandy! You and me grew up together running around arenas like this all hyped up on sugar!" Amanda responded._

" _Like I said, I don't know you. Now, if you excuse me, I have a match tonight with this so called… Demon Mistress." Yukie responded, before walking back towards her locker room._

" _Well that didn't go well." Amanda muttered before she felt a hand on her shoulder… she turned to see Finn and he pulled her into his arms, the two holding each other._

 _Neither had any idea how much had changed…_

 **Present time,** _ **October 19th 2015…**_

 _Shattered (Turn The Car Around)_ by O.A.R played through Amanda's earbuds as she finished applying her white shimmer lip gloss before closing the little tube… she was in a black and silver crisscrossed halter top and black and silver shorts with lace on her hips after readjusting her silver kickpads on her black ring boots.

And heard a knock at the door before stopping the music and pulling Finn's _Balor Club_ leather jacket on her after setting her phone and earbuds aside and going to answer it… only to find Seth in his old Shield outfit and him holding hers.

"If this is some kind of twisted joke, it's not funny." Amanda responded as Seth noticed her ring outfit and thought that it showed a little more than he thought was appropriate… and he handed the black outfit to her.

"We have a match tonight. As a team." Seth responded… before Amanda threw the outfit back at him and Seth stumbled but regained his balance.

"Hell no! You three have a match against the Wyatts, I have my own match tonight!" Amanda replied.

"With who? You better tell the manager to cancel it, because we need our Shield Sister." Seth explained.

"Now you know damn well Hunter won't do that. It's a mixed tag match." Amanda replied before she stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her before going to find Finn… but Seth stopped her. "You're gonna lose that arm if you don't let go, boy! Who I team up with is none of your business!" She responded.

"Fine then, since you want to act all grown. Is it Yang again? You two don't know when to stop fighting. You two... it seems like you're old friends." Seth replied, letting go of Amanda's arm.

"She's one of the opponents." Amanda replied.

"And your outfit is near stripper territory. Your breasts are swollen and nearly falling out of your top." Seth muttered, Amanda slapping him hard across the face.

"Fucking perv!" Amanda responded before she walked off, Seth rubbing his sore face.

"Save that slap for your friend. Don't use it on me." Seth replied.

But Amanda couldn't hear him.


	2. So Tonight Was Bad…

_**Demon Lovers vs Yukie/Stardust…**_

Amanda ran at the ropes to go and dropick Yukie… only to feel Cody's right knee collide with her right wrist and dislocate it.

Amanda relocated her wrist and turned as Cody yelled at her… before she punched him with her injured hand and he fell off the ring apron, his right hand over his right eye.

"And fuck you, you angry little bastard!" Amanda yelled, not being censored in time and Yukie grabbing her… and Amanda clocking Yukie hard enough to lay her out before she pinned her, the referee counting to three and the bell ringing.

Finn pulled Amanda to him and held her… and in the back, Seth noticed Amanda guarding her right wrist as Yukie regained consciousness.

"Oh no you don't!" Yukie retorted, before pulling onto Amanda's hair and Finn pulling Amanda to him… but Yukie managed to rip some strands of it out. "Gotcha bitch!" She shouted.

Amanda turned and Yukie saw a look that made her blood turn cold and her eyes widen as Amanda stopped rubbing her head.

"Uh, listen-" Yukie replied.

Amanda charged at Yukie and tackled her, repeatedly hitting her with both fists and forearm shots until Finn and Cody pulled them apart.

"Finn, get your girl under control!" Cody yelled.

"You started it by injuring Mandy, you motherfucker!" Finn shouted.

Seth's eyes widened in the backstage area… but it wasn't so much the word that Finn had used as it was that he had never heard Finn curse.

"Well, guess what? Fuck you and fuck your bitch, Fuck-o!" Yukie retorted angrily, holding up both middle fingers.

"Your father is angry and bitter and you turned out just like him, Shirabuki!" Amanda yelled before both were dragged backstage.

Cody passed Yukie off to Seth and walked off.

"She beat the hell out of me with a possibly broken hand…" Yukie responded as Seth cleaned the blood away.

"I didn't expect you to go that far. Especially not to Finn and Mandy." Seth explained.

"Since when does that Demon Bitch know my last name? I never gave out my last name in this business anyway." Yukie questioned.

"That lightning strike really did scramble your mind. She was your childhood friend." Seth responded.

"I rarely have friends growing up due to my English being poor at first. That's what the old bastard told me." Yukie replied.

"Well you're old enough to get answers of your own. Just wait til she cools down because the last time Mandy punched someone with an injured wrist, Emma couldn't see out of her right eye for three weeks." Seth explained before Yukie left.

And Seth walked to the trainer's office, he saw Amanda with her right wrist braced like a medic would do for a broken limb until the patient was taken to the ER.

"Are you doing okay? Or do you want Finn to take care of you?" Seth questioned.

"I'm recommending that he goes with her to the ER because last time, she bit your wrist." Dr. Amann explained as Hunter and Stephanie ran in and hugged Amanda, lightly brushing her hair back.

"You've got to be a lot more careful, kiddo." Stephanie replied as she kissed Amanda on her forehead.

"I should've been…" Amanda responded quietly before they let go and Amanda once again felt Finn's right hand rest between her shoulder blades.

"These things happen, Darlin'.'' Finn replied soothingly.

"He's right, kiddo, we all get hurt." Hunter responded as he lightly rubbed Amanda's left shoulder.

Seth left and headed to the locker room, Roman looking at him.

"They're fussing over her like she's their little girl, I guess?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, but she acts grown at times." Seth explained.

"She is grown, Seth. Mostly everyone here has known Mandy since she was 10 so it's hard to get out of the habit of checking on her." Roman responded.

"Yeah, I realized that." Seth replied. "But others aren't showing respect towards her, even though she been here for so long."

"Well that does happen in this business. But honestly, Mandy ain't showing any respect to the ones treating her so badly." Roman responded.

"Well, at least Yang pulled out her hair." Seth replied with his arms crossed.

"Which you do when you're drunk along with calling Mandy a lot of things that I won't repeat… honestly, it sounds like you have unresolved lust for her because you behave like a jealous ex when she's around Finn." Roman responded, Seth looking at him in a startled manner.

"I don't even remember that!" Seth exclaimed.

"Probably best that you don't." Roman responded.

After getting her wrist and hand x-rayed, Amanda was relieved that it was just a fractured knuckle and her hand and wrist were put in a cast.

At the hotel, Amanda had taken the garbage bag off of her casted limb after getting cleaned off and dressed and finished towel drying her hair before she tossed a tampon wrapper in the trash can and checked her phone to see a text message from Chihiro.

 _'I didn't expect my sister to rip out your hair. She's such a meanie!'_

' _I know but it was just a few strands.'_ Amanda responded as Finn lightly massaged Amanda's shoulders and back.

' _I wish that I can punch her in the face one day. But I'm afraid that she'll hit back.'_ Chihiro texted.

' _'Your dad really warped her mind, kid.'_ Amanda replied and closed her eyes as Finn had her lie down and he continued to massage her back… and Amanda let out a contented noise.

Which, judging from the hand hitting the adjoining wall, caught Baron's attention.

"You better not be having fun! There are people who are trying to sleep and get up in the morning." Baron announced.

"Just massaging her, Cranky Wolf!" Finn responded.

"Who are you calling, Cranky Wolf, Balor?! Don't make me get up!" Baron warned.

"Thomas, either put earplugs in or go get a beer!" Amanda replied before she gripped onto the pillow. "Right there… lower back has been aching like a bitch for the past day." She responded quietly as Finn continued the massage.

"Who are you calling a bitch?! Alright, I'm getting up!" Baron retorted.

"Oh, go get fucked!" Amanda responded, Baron taken aback by the snippy attitude… and remembering that it was the third week of the month and going quiet.

"Darlin', you should've let me know that you're feeling bad." Finn responded before he climbed under the covers and wrapped his right arm around Amanda.

"I'll be okay, don't worry." Amanda replied before they fell asleep.

When Baron woke up, he felt a hand on his right shoulder and looked at the person through sleepy eyes… before his vision cleared and he saw Yukie.

"I lost my spare room key at the hotel bar, didn't I?" Baron questioned.

"Yeah. And from the look on your face, a woman got moody with you last night?" Yukie questioned, Baron nodding.

He knew better than to cross a woman when they were _that_ moody.


End file.
